Sans Titre Bah quoi ça Peut Arriver !
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Marik a un plan (foireux), il demande à Bakura de l'eécuter (foireusement) avec lui, ça donne cet OS (foireux /PAF). Délire total, venez lire ! If you dare !


Hello everybody ! It's me, Marik Ishtar, and I'm here to enslave you all/ Oui oui Marik, tais-toi maintenant !

Hum hum, me (re)voilà donc sur ce merveilleux fandom, encore une fois dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF, cette fois sur le thème « Massacre ». Charmant non ? Mais comme il est tard, j'ai décidé d'aborder ce thème de façon humoristique. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Non ? Bakura, une idée ?

Bakura : I don't care !

Oook ! On va arrêter là avec les référence (ou pas x') ) et on passe à la fic, vous êtes d'accord ? Non ? on s'en fous, allez, go !

 _Yu-gi-oh, ses personnages appartiennent à Takahashi-sama, les éventuelles références (comme si-dessus), proviennent de Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series de LittleKuriboh (paix à son âme)._

* * *

Comme tous les jours, au beau matin d'une journée ensoleillée, alors que les oiseaux (et Mr. Tweetums) gazouillaient joyeusement à la fenêtre, Marik se réveilla avec en tête de nouveaux machiavéliques plans pour tuer le Pharaon.

Bakura en venait à penser que c'était tout ce qui pouvait occuper l'esprit du gardien : tuer le Pharaon, tuer le Pharaon…Même lui pensait parfois à autre chose, comme… Enfin il pensait à autre chose quoi ! Ah voilà : torturer son réceptacle. Vous voyez, il faut s'avoir s'aérer l'esprit de temps en temps !

Quoi qu'il en était, Marik, après on-ne-comptera-pas-combien-de tentatives d'accomplir son objectif, pensait cette fois-là avoir trouvé le plan idéal. Pas la peine de noter que c'est ce qu'il pensait chaque fois qu'il avait un plan, qui comme on pourrait le deviner on _tous_ échoués. Mais cette fois était définitivement la bonne, c'était sûr !

Il avait de ce fait passé toute la matinée enfermé dans sa chambre à tout planifier, avant d'appeler Bakura pour qu'ils se retrouvent pour passer à l'exécution, du plan _et_ du pharaon. Ryou, ne comprenant d'abord pas à qui il avait affaire (et comment ce wanker avait-il eu son bloody numéro ?) avant que Bakura, le Yami Bakura ne l'envoie fissa dans sa chambre de l'âme pour parler à l'égyptien.

« Voilà le plan Bakura, asususususuh sususuh sususuh »

« Eh dis voir Marik, tu pourrais pas parler normalement que je comprenne ce que tu bloody raconte ? »

C'est ainsi que tout fut mit en place. Le soir : passage à l'action au menu.

Parlons clairement maintenant : cette fois-là, Marik avait décidé de se la jouer franc. Plus de jeu de cartes à la c*n, on allait la faire à la professionnelle à la Hitman.

Munis des lunettes de soleil réglementaires, avec lesquelles ils ne voyaient fichtrement rien en pleine nuit mais on s'en fout parce que ça fait badass, ils s'avancèrent dans la ruelle, au ralenti même si ça prend plus de temps, et sans la musique, mais pour l'énième fois ON S'EN FOUT !

Les couteaux sortis, la tronçonneuse allumée, ils pouvaient sentir la peur monter autour d'eux, les faisant sourire narcoisement…

Ca allait être un vrai massacre !

oOXxXOo

Sortant la tronçonneuse éteinte d'un corps inanimé, Bakura essuya le sang dégoulinant de sa joue, avant de se retourner vers son camarade (enfin il croyait, s'il se fiait au son) :

« Bon. C'était bien sympa, mais maintenant on fait quoi ? »

« Bah on va chez le pharaon, enfin Yûgi, et on les tue ! » Le blanc leva un sourcil, caché par les verres teintés.

« Attends, et tout ça, c'était pourquoi faire ? »

« …Pour faire peur au lecteurs ? »

D'un même mouvement, les deux antagonistes se retournèrent vers l'auteur qui les observait derrière eux, cachée par son écran à la L.

« Bah quoi les gars ? Il fallait bien respecter le thème ! Et puis vous allez pas me dire que vous avez pas apprécié ! En plus vous avez fait une bonne action, y avait le bébé Roba dans le los ! »

S'entre-regardant, les deux haussèrent les épaules, et se dirigèrent vers le magasin de jeu en faillite même s'il n'en a pas l'air de la famille Mûto (si on pouvait appeler ça une famille…).

Ils croisèrent juste un problème en chemin…

« Et merde, la porte est fermée à clef ! »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Bah non, regarde ! »

« Je parles pas de ça ! On peut pas entrer par la fenêtre, comme n'importe qui ? »

« La seule fenêtre c'est celle de la chambre de Yûgi et elle est au grenier ! »

Bakura pesta contre l'auteur pour qu'elle coupe la musique de la Princesse Raiponse qui passait en fond, et regarda Marik.

« On fait quoi du coup ? »

« …On revient demain ? »

 **FIN !**

* * *

Décidément, je peux pas faire une Nuit du FoF sans faire un OS délire...Cette fois c'est tombé sur la gueule de ces deux-là !

Bakura : go f**k you !

Moi : your welcome !

BREF ! Vous avez aimé ? Non ? Dans tous les cas, laissez une review ! Sinon, Marik exécutera son prochain plan chez vous ! (quoique...ça devrait visiblement aller en fermant juste à clef...mais ne sortez pas dans des ruelles sombres !)

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
